


Let's Have Fun

by Cerberusia



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerberusia/pseuds/Cerberusia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teppei has physio at the hospital twice a week. About two months after the injury which made him need it, Hanamiya comes to visit him there. Hanamiya thinks he'll have some fun - but Teppei isn't that easy to intimidate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Have Fun

Teppei has physio at the hospital twice a week. About two months after the injury which made him need it, Hanamiya comes to visit him at there.

"Yo," says Hanamiya, lazily. He's slouching, but not aggressively, and is smiling rather than smirking. He could be any schoolfriend of Teppei's, here to meet him at the end of his session. Teppei assumes that this is for the benefit of the hospital staff rather than himself, because he's not about to mistake Hanamiya's amiability for real friendliness any time soon.

"Hanamiya," he returns mildly. His session is done and he's sat on a bench in the lobby waiting for Grandma to come and pick him up. His knee aches from the exercises. He's not about to pick a fight.

"Healing up nicely, is it?" Hanamiya's smile grows a little sharper. "Our centre's a heavy guy - so unfortunate."

"Terribly unfortunate," says Teppei, still mild as milk. If Hanamiya's come over for the sole purpose of taunting him, he's not in the mood. "So what brings you here?" he asks, hoping to divert the conversation.

"Oh, I was just in the neighbourhood," says Hanamiya lightly. "I thought I'd bring Dad some lunch, and then when I came back down, here you were! What a coincidence."

 _Like hell it is_ , Teppei thinks at once, but instead asks, "Your Dad?" He's not that interested in Hanamiya's family, but the other option is letting Hanamiya continue to make unsubtle digs about his injury.

"Mm, Dad's the director here." Hanamiya says this very casually, and Teppei remembers Kirisaki Daiichi's reputation as a school for rich kids. Now he thinks about it, Hanamiya has that quality peculiar to the scions of well-off educated families: self-satisfaction.

"That's very dutiful of you, Hanamiya-kun," he says, as sincerely as he is able. "I'm very sorry, would you excuse me?" He'd normally parry this sort of thing with a smile, but today's session was particularly hard and he just doesn't have the energy to try to puzzle through Hanamiya's motives.

"What for?"

"The toilet," replies Teppei, rather shortly.

"What a coincidence," says Hanamiya, brightly, "I'm headed there too."

And so the two of them set off for the gents'. Teppei wonders what it's going to take to get Hanamiya off his back - fake vomiting? - but the decision is taken out of his hands the moment they enter the small hospital bathroom, because Hanamiya body-checks him into the wall, locks the door, and shoves him face-first into the wall. He keeps him there with his body-weight, which ordinarily wouldn't be possible given the size difference between them, but he leans so Teppei's knee prickles with pain, just threatening to press harder and cause him agony. Teppei grits his teeth.

"You're cute, you know that?" Hanamiya breathes into his ear. Suddenly, Teppei understands, and despite the ache in his knee has to bite back a smile. It's like middle school again, when Sawada from class 3-B used to make double-edged comments about his height, knock into him in practice, and glance shyly at him out of the corner of his eye while they were changing. Apparently some boys never grow out of it.

Hanamiya rolls his hips suggestively against Teppei's ass. He's not hard; he was probably planning to intimidate Teppei a little but not carry through. More fool him, because Teppei _always_ follows through. He feels his tiredness draining away at the prospect of a challenge.

"Hanamiya-kun," says Teppei, a little breathlessly because Hanamiya is really quite heavy, "if you wanted mutual masturbation in the men's room, you could just have asked."

Hanamiya presses him harder into the wall, making him gasp in pain. "What makes you think you'll be getting off?" His breath is a little rougher, and Teppei suddenly realises why: of course Hanamiya's sadism extends to the sexual. He lets more of his discomfort show on his face, scrunching up his eyes and biting his lip, and is rewarded with a satisfied little sigh. Hanamiya isn't the only actor here.

Hanamiya takes a moment to crudely grope his ass, petting and then squeezing. Teppei squirms a little, liking the sensation, but Hanamiya takes it for fear and chuckles.

"Don't worry, Kiyoshi-kun," he says sweetly, "you'll get what you deserve." Teppei can hardly wait. He shifts impatiently, knowing Hanamiya will interpret it as unease.

Suddenly, Hanamiya seizes the waistband of his basketball shorts and yanks them down below his arse. His underwear comes with them, and there Hanamiya pauses, still holding the waistband, smugly waiting for Teppei to protest. Maybe admiring his arse a little too - basketball isn't particularly known for its arse-shaping effects, but Teppei is sure his is as toned as any dedicated teenage sportsman.

"Hanamiya..." Teppei says lowly, then trails off so Hanamiya can interpret his own end to that sentence. Somehow, he just doesn't think 'So are you going to get round to fucking me today, or do I have to do it myself?' is what he's looking for.

In combination with his tightly-closed eyes and grimacing mouth, Hanamiya must take it as distress: he leans in again and says, with a little laugh:

"Don't worry, Kiyoshi-kun: I'll take care of you."

 _I bet you will_ , thinks Kiyoshi. He makes himself shiver, and feels Hanamiya lean over him; wetness trails up his cheek. Hanamiya has just licked him.

"Huh, you're not crying yet," he says, like commenting on the weather.

"I'm not that easy to scare," says Teppei, more breathless than before. He's impressed with how pathetic he's made himself sound. Hanamiya clearly loves it: the bulge pressing into Teppei's arse definitely isn't his phone.

Abruptly, Hanamiya seizes a handful of his arse and _squeezes_. Teppei, shocked, can't keep himself from making a pleased _Mmm_ noise. Hanamiya laughs.

"Like that, do you?" Teppei tries to make himself look embarrassed; it's not an expression that comes naturally to him. Hanamiya continues to grope his arse shamelessly, digging in his fingers and pushing the flesh around.

"Haha, look at that - you really do like it, huh, Kiyoshi?" Hanamiya has noticed Teppei's half-hard cock. Teppei wishes he'd touch it, but Hanamiya seems content to taunt him. "Man, what a slut you are," he says into Teppei's ear in a low voice meant to be threatening, but Teppei just finds it sexy. It's getting harder to pretend to be scared when he just wants to grab Hanamiya's hand and stick it between his legs.

A dry finger pokes at his arsehole, and he flinches - genuinely, this time. This could get very uncomfortable if Hanamiya doesn't bother with little niceties like spit.

The finger prods a few times, teasing at the edge of his sensitive hole; Teppei feels it contract at the sensation. Then several fingers are forcing their way into his mouth, and Hanamiya is saying,

"If I were you, I wouldn't bite."

Just like that, Teppei is tempted; but he settles for holding the fingers between his teeth, exerting just light pressure, as he laves them eagerly with his tongue. His illusion of reluctance is slipping, but the minute those fingers get in his arse Hanamiya will figure it out anyway.

"Good boy," says Hanamiya, patronisingly. "I wouldn't want to hurt you." The depth of this statement's insincerity takes Teppei's breath away; Hanamiya pulls his fingers out of Teppei's mouth, leaving it feeling strangely empty, and goes back to his arse.

The first finger slides in with little resistance: Teppei knows how to relax his muscles to make this easier. It wiggles about inside, feeling very strange indeed, before it's joined by its fellow. The stretch of two fingers is harder to bear: Teppei takes careful breaths and consciously, slowly lets out the tension in his body, leaning entirely against the wall instead of bracing himself with his arms.

"You're used to this," says Hanamiya, surprised and accusing. His fingers flex. This is an exaggeration: Teppei has read a lot of theory and experimented a little, that's all. But Hanamiya, he is beginning to realise, may have only got to the theory stage. Teppei can only hope that he doesn't try to add any more fingers.

He doesn't, thank God: he seems to realise that Teppei won't stretch any further without lube. He just keeps twisting and thrusting his fingers, chuckling quietly whenever Teppei groans. He's nowhere near Teppei's prostate and isn't aiming for it, but the intimate sensation of fingers scraping along his inner walls is plenty. Teppei squirms, rolling his arse in small circles, and gets a full laugh this time.

"You're like a dog wanting to be petted," Hanamiya tells him, twisting his fingers more roughly. Teppei just grunts and braces himself on the wall again so he can get proper leverage.

Then Hanamiya abruptly pulls his fingers out, provoking Teppei to gasp hoarsely. It had felt s o _good_.

"If you're a dog, you should be on the floor," says Hanamiya, and Teppei gets where this is going. He lets Hanamiya press him to the floor, mindful of his knee, and grab him by the hair to turn him around so he's looking up into Hanamiya's handsome face, twisted with cruelty. Hanamiya keeps his hand tight in Teppei's hair as he undoes his trousers and pulls out his half-hard dick.

He tugs Teppei towards it with the hand in his hair, and Teppei abandons all pretense at reluctance: he goes for it with enthusiasm, opening his mouth wide and taking the first couple of inches, then sucking hard.

Above him, Hanamiya makes a satisfying _Ungh_ noise, falling forward to brace himself with his free hand on the wall. Teppei grabs the rest of Hanamiya's dick and squeezes, licking under the head with his tongue and hearing Hanamiya's rough, fast breaths: if he does it right, maybe he can make Hanamiya come before he remembers that he can pull Teppei's hair and choke him with his dick, both of which sound like things that Hanamiya would enjoy very much. His own cock twitches: it's been over a year since he last gave head, and he'd forgotten just how much he liked the rush of power that comes of having someone's dick in his mouth. Sure, Hanamiya could make this unpleasant for him - but Teppei's strong, sharp teeth could make it even more unpleasant for _him_.

Hanamiya's hips start to move, and Teppei pins them to the wall with his free arm. Hanamiya starts to protest, tugging at his hair, but Teppei takes another inch of his dick into his mouth, and he trails off into a _'Fuck'_. Even Hanamiya, despite his incredible intelligence, can't argue with _that_. Teppei lets go of Hanamiya's dick and shoves his hand into his own crotch instead, moaning around Hanamiya's dick when he finally gets a hand on his own.

The only warning he gets that Hanamiya is about to come are a couple of louder 'Ah, _ah_ -' sounds, then bitter saltiness on his tongue. He pulls back, grimacing but still working his own cock. Hanamiya stares down at him for a long moment, still using his hand on the wall as a brace. His face is red and his mouth is open as he pants. His eyes look a little wet, but that might just be wishful thinking - the great Hanamiya Makoto, overwhelmed by having his dick sucked.

Then he lifts one booted foot and delicately - disdainfully - nudges Teppei's hand off his cock with the toe. He replaces it with the sole. For a long moment he just waits, pressing down; Teppei holds his breath, wondering whether Hanamiya's sadism is about to make a deeply unwelcome reappearance.

But maybe Hanamiya is more inclined to be generous after orgasm, because he just rubs his foot against Teppei's erection. Teppei works his hips, thrusting against the hard sole, working for his orgasm, which builds up in his lower belly and makes him open his mouth wide in a silent gasp as he finally tips over the edge, rubbing jerkily against Hanamiya's shoe as his eyes close.

For some time, all is silence except for light postorgasmic panting. But Teppei's knee is starting to really ache, so he staggers upright and yanks up his pants and shorts again. He looms over Hanamiya, who promptly starts getting himself in order too, tucking away his dick and rebuckling his belt. He still has Teppei's come on his shoe; Teppei declines to mention this to him.

"Feeling better, Makoto-kun?" asks Teppei, putting on his usual amiable smile. The single bathroom feels very small with two boys, one tall and the other very tall, squashed into it, but being chest-to-chest with Hanamiya lets him emphasize their height difference. Hanamiya looks irritated by having to look up so far, and at the change of address his thick eyebrows draw together like conferring caterpillars.

"What did you call me?" he demands. His nose twitches with rage. That's actually quite cute.

"You just came in my mouth," Teppei explains brightly. "I think that puts us on a first-name basis, don't you? Call me Teppei."

"Fuck off." Hanamiya throws his paper towel in the bin and storms out with a fierce scowl. Teppei takes the opportunity to lean against the wall and rest his knee: showing weakness around Hanamiya is a bad idea so he'd held out, but God, he aches all over. Hanamiya is hard work.

But Teppei has never shied away from a challenge, as his basketball record attests. Maybe Hanamiya will think twice about trying to sexually intimidate people in public toilets in future.


End file.
